Forks
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Harry has special abilities and his father is fed up with it so he moves to Forks to live with his Mother Lily and her fiance Severus Snape. Can Harry find the Love and Acceptance he so desperately craves? Will he be in the arms of the Wolf or the Vampire? Or Both? NO MAGIC! I OWN NOTHING EVERYTHING GOES TO JK ROWLING and STEPHENIE MEYER!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter looked around the small town he was now living in. Forks, Washington. He was here to live with his mother after living with his father, Step-Mother Sisters and brothers. They had got fed up with the weird powers he exhibited over the years. Harry was 16 years old. He could hear peoples thoughts, and manipulate their minds. He could turn the powers on and off if he wanted.

Harry always wore black tight fitting clothes, His hair was down to his waist and had natural red highlights in his black hair. His bright green eyes were no longer covered by glasses he'd bugged his dad until he got his eyes fixed. He was tall and well muscled .

He got off the plane and looked around and went to the baggage claim then went to the front of the air port to find his mother waiting for him.

"HARRY!" she hugged him tightly. "Oh, how I missed you!" A man was standing back watching. He cocked his eyebrow at the boy. "Is this all you brought with you?"

"The rest will be shipped." Harry replied, loading his things in to the boot of the car and got in the back seat. "If that's okay. I can call Father and stop him from sending everything."

"Of course it's okay." Lily beamed at him. "This is Severus my fiance. I told you about him we grew up together. I did tell you right?"

"Yes," Harry replied looking at the driver. "It's nice to finally meet you. I do hope you are taking measures when you sleep with my mom."

Severus stomped hard on the breaks making the car screech to a stop almost causing a wreck. Lily was blushing. Severus' cheeks tented.

"Yes, I am." Severus said and waited for the light to change before driving once again. He looked in the mirror to look at Harry. "We both are. I hear you already have a slew of younger siblings?"

"Indeed." Harry said emotionlessly "My father refuses to use protection. He says it's the woman's job. " Lily scoffed, " Ania that is my step-mom wont use it because she's on some religious kick that tells men and women to go forth and procreate. It's really rather annoying. " Lily looked at him a little worried, " I'm the eldest of course. Then I have a sister, a brother, a sister, a sister, a brother, a sister, a sister, a sister, a sister, a brother, a sister and a sister. " Severus sweat dropped. " Anastasia, Jamie Jr, Susan, Megan, Soul, Star, Lana, Elizabeth , Taylor, Nicklaus, Chell, and Ashley. "

"Dear God." Severus muttered, "That man should not procreate. " he suddenly looked at Harry. "No offense."

"None taken." Harry said, "I quite agree with you. My siblings aren't the brightest sort and they are spoiled rotten. "

* * *

Harry stared out the window it was raining weather he was used to.

"Do you have a piano?" he finally asked.

"Yes." Severus replied, once again glancing in his mirror at the boy. "Lily insisted she said you played."

"I do." Harry confirmed.

"It's a rather nice house." Lily said, trying to fill the silence. " Three floors. Four if you count the basement. The attic has been made into a wonderful room for you. You even have your own bathroom up there apparently it was used as a bedroom in a previous life as well. One room on the second floor has been made into a music room , one is our room, then a bathroom, and two spare rooms. We have a sitting room, and Kitchen/dinning room on the main floor. The basement is storage. "

"Sounds nice." Harry said, staring out the window still.

"Our neighbor is the police chief. " Lily continued, "I hear his daughter is coming soon to live with him. She's your age maybe..."

"I don't like girls. " Harry informed, "I prefer men. "

"Oh?" Lily asked, looking shocked then a grin spread over her face. "and how did James take that?"

"He was quite terrified by the prospect of me not giving him a grandson he could name heir. " Harry shrugged, his hair was hiding his face from view. " He tried to un name me heir but he legally couldn't. So he just set a massive inheritance for me and an unlimited charge account that he pays off at the end of each month. I've invested and tripled my fortune by myself. He was rather jealous when the bank statement came. I'm in the process of investing even more of money in some companies. I'm now just one step below my father in money. Considering that he's the richest man in the world I feel I'm doing rather good so far. I really do not need him for anything."

Lily and Severus stared at each other as they lead Harry into a booth at a restaurant in Forks. Everyone had heard his last paragraph.

* * *

Harry sat closest to the wall in a booth. His long sleeves were clutched in his hands. But he took the menu and looked over it.

"So ...uh... " Lily cleared her throat. "School here is a bit different then what you may be used to..."

"I would assume so." Harry shrugged, "I went to a very prestigious private school in Scotland since I was 5."

"Ah, yes." Severus said, "He sent you to our Alma Mater . " Harry shrugged as the waitress came up. "Do you have Mt. Dew?"

"Sure." she said, writing it down. She looked at Lily and Severus. "and what can I get you?"

"Coffee." Severus said.

"Ice Tea." Lily replied, "Sweet."

The waitress went away. Harry was still studying the menu. He finally set it aside. He wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. Severus wondered what was wrong. All the clues he'd put together so far was that Harry was most likely neglected and most likely abused in some way. He didn't want to mention it quite yet. Lily was looking worried at it was.

The waitress came back with their drinks to take their order.

"I'll have a garden salad with double the Ranch dressing on the side." Harry ordered, "No onions."

"Good choice." the waitress said. "I love our salad's everything's super fresh. Would you like anything else? "

Harry didn't answer he was sipping at his drink. Severus ordered a burger and fries, and Lily copied Harry's order. Lily and Severus were both from wealthy family as well and had also gone to the Private School Harry had mentioned and both knew Harry would probably breeze through everything way too easy. They were worried about what he would do to keep his attention and keep him out of trouble.

"So do you like sports?" Severus asked feeling stupid, he himself hated sports himself.

"I like Piano ." Harry said, still not meeting their eyes.

"Is that all?" Severus wondered, "Do you like anything else?"

"I like books." Harry answered, he stared hard at the table. "and gaming."

Severus cocked his eyebrow. That said everything he needed to know. Harry would stick to a dark room on his laptop or computer for hours on end. He'd met several people like that in his life.

"I see." Severus said, his soul focus was on the boy he was sure was abused. "I was unsure of what color you liked best so I chose black for your room. Giving your fashion choice I'm going to assume that's not a problem?"

"I very much prefer it." Harry replied, glancing up through his hair at the man. "Thank you."

"Do you have a T.V. coming over?"

"Yes. A whole system is coming over it should be here sometime this week or early next along with the rest of my stuff. It's mostly books."

"Very well." Severus said, "There is one in your room but if you want yours we'll take it out and put it in storage. "

Harry shrugged he almost sighed in relief as his salad finally arrived. He began eating it and trying to ignore all the whispering that was going on around them. He was listening in on their thoughts and wanted to roll his eyes. He hated privet schools and small towns. They were all about gossip.

He glanced up at Severus watching him. He'd heard about since a year after the divorce which was strange because he'd only been 3 talking on the phone and telling his mommy to come home. He blamed both Severus and James for taking his mom away from him and everything that had happened to him after she'd left. He looked at her and felt his heart hurt. He was glad he was back with her finally.

* * *

When they got home he was dead on his feet the time change was killing him but they gave him the full tour and then left him alone in his room. After pulling out some PJ's he changed and passed out. He didn't wake when two hours later Lily came in to his room and began unpacking him. Or half an hour later when Severus came in and tried to get her to leave then give up and just help her unpack. They put the pictures of his siblings on his dresser trying to put them in order by age and hoping they got it right. They put away his clothes and the few books he'd brought with him. They found an IPod and set it on his bedside table. Maybe he would want it when he woke up.

* * *

Harry woke around mid day, showered, dressed and went in search of food. Though he did correct the pictures of his siblings. He sighed when he saw Severus signing for a bunch of boxes.

"Father doesn't do anything half ass." they turned to look at him as he came out and looked around at all the boxes. "He sent my whole room no doubt. " He sighed, "Hey!" The movers looked at him. "Becarful with this stuff it's really expensive and do you know where my clothes are?"

"No, sir." one of the movers said, the whole neighborhood was watching and listening. "No clothes."

"Fine." Harry picked up two heavy boxes and lead the way back to his new room. "I can't believe he didn't send my clothes. She probably got rid of them all."

The three of them, Harry, Severus, and Lily spent the rest of the weekend unpacking. On Sunday afternoon a convertible was delivered for Harry. Harry whistled when he saw it.

"He's really trying to buy my love. " Harry said rolling his eyes. In the trunk was all his clothes . "Figures. They finally sent them."

"That's a great car." Severus said, cocking his eyebrow, "Potter sent it for you?"

"Yeah ." Harry shrugged, "Oh, before I forget to tell you I changed my name to Evans. "

Lily was beaming brightly all of a sudden as she helped her son carry his clothes in. Severus was trying and failing to hide his amusement so the boy really did hate is biological father. He was liking Lily's son more and more and it had only been two days.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was not happy that he had to go to school so soon after arriving. He got up ate breakfast braided his hair except for his long bangs on either side of his forehead that went down to his waist and could be used to hide his face. He put a pair of sunglasses and his favorite black leather jacket on, grabbed his bag, Ipod and keys and went to his car to drive to school.

Kids watched as he parked his car and got out. He locked his car activated the alarm and scanned minds until he got the information he wanted on where the office was. He went and checked in then got a map and his class schedule. He then went to his first class. He noticed that the neighbor girl had followed him and that their was an insanely hot guy sitting in the back with one seat open next to him. After giving the teacher his paper and getting books and a folder he quickly claimed the spot before Bella did. Bella told them a little about herself.

"Harrison?" the teacher asked, Harry stared hard at his desk listening to the Ipod in his ears until something smacked his head lightly. He looked up but didn't make eye contact. " Tell us a little about yourself. "

"It's Harry." Harry said standing but not looking at everyone he scanned their thoughts. "I'm from the U.K. born and raised and have gone to a Private school in Scotland since I was 5. I hate gossips and everyone who tries to pry into other people's business when it's none of their business to know anything. I like being alone. I'm the eldest of 12..." his phone began beeping he pulled it out. "Correction, my step mom is with child. I'm the eldest of 13 children. So now leave me the hell alone."

With that he sat down. He noted that the insanely hot guy next to him was trying not to laugh at his words while everyone else just looked pissed or put out. The teacher called for order and began class Harry tuned them out. Honestly , after seeing what they were working on he didn't need to pay attention he was so far ahead it wasn't even funny. He kept his head down because he'd taken his glasses off he didn't want anyone to notice his black eye. James had not been happy when he'd said he was leaving. This happened all the time though. Harry did something that pissed James off then the man got violent . Then he would be sorry and make it up to him by buying him things.

* * *

This school was the most boring place ever. Finally, lunch came. He grabbed a soda and sat down by himself his sunglasses back on as he sat outside trying to make a call. He finally got through.

"Hey, kiddo." James' voice came through, "How are you doing?"

"Fine, I guess." Harry replied, noting that several people were trying to listen. " Ania' knocked up again. "

"Don't talk that way about your mother!" James scolded.

"She's not my mother." Harry growled back. "I'm an Evans now. I took **my** mother's last name. You got your perfect little angels and I'm the ugly duckling."

"Harry, it's not like that."

"Sure it is , father." Harry said lighting up a exaggerate. He had taken up smoking when he was 10. His Godfather Sirius smoked and he'd just nicked Sirius' stuff and had started. He took a long drag and blew out smoke. " So how's Anastasia handling being the eldest..."

There was a commotion then Ana's voice came over the cell.

"HARRY!" she yelled , there was a massive amount of screaming, laughing and general chaos going on behind her and Harry could hear it. " You get back here now! I can't take this!"

"Sorry, Ana." Harry said, breathing smoke. " I live here now you've got to step up."

"But...but...I wanna go shopping!" Ana cried, " what do I do? Mother's having another one! Don't you want this one to know you?"

"Sure I do." Harry scoffed, "but I'm with my mom and I plan on staying here for the foreseeable future. You've got to learn, Ana. You're 14 you can't be a pampered Princess forever."

"You did this to teach me a lesson?" she was almost sobbing. "Get off me you little rat!" she bellowed away from the cell . "You're getting my dress dirty!"

"no, Ana, I'm not I wanted to see mom that's why I'm doing this. Teaching you a lesson is only a bonus."

He talked with each of his siblings while he smoked and drank his soda. James came back on after reclaiming his cell and asked if there was anything he needed.

"No, I'm fine." Harry heard the bell. "I have to go it's time for class. "

"Love you, son."

"Yes, Father." Harry said, not believing it for a second. " Same here."

He hung up stomped out his smoke and ran toward class.

* * *

In Biology Harry once again made sure he got the seat next to the one called Edward Cullen he'd been scanning thoughts while he talked to his family.

"Hello, Harrison." Edward said, his voice soft. Harry almost moaned to himself and saw the man try and hide his smirk. "It is Harrison isn't it?"

"You know it is." Harry said, "and my name is Harry." Harry wouldn't make eye contact with him but glanced at him through his hair. The guy next to him was so damn hot and so not human. Harry watched Edward tense. "I knew it. " Harry whispered in a low voice he knew no one else would hear him. "You're not human. What then? You can hear my thoughts I felt you in my head earlier. You can't block it out like I can. "

' _There is no way he can hear my thoughts and block his own.'_ Edward thought.

 _'That's not all I can do.'_ Harry spoke in his head. _'and I don't know what I am."_

With that Harry shut his mind and went back to listening to his music that he knew Edward could hear.

* * *

It seemed to be the longest day of Harry's life he was glad when he was could finally get in his car and drive home. He pulled in to the drive behind Severus' car leaving his mother's car free to pull out whenever she wanted. He locked his car and went in to the house he collapsed on the couch.

"Are you alright, dear?" Lily asked worried, "Harry?"

"Ania is with child again." he mumbled eyes closing, "Ana texted me during class and told me . I talked to them during lunch. School is way too slow and everyone is gossipy . "

With that he fell asleep he was tired. Severus draped a blanket over the teen.

"Don't worry, love." Severus said taking her in his arms and kissing her lips. "I'm sure he's still out of it because of the time change. I'm sure he had a good day at school." Lily nodded she was on the verge of tears worrying about her only son. "He'll be fine we'll make sure of it."

She gave him a weak smile.

* * *

Harry woke for dinner ate and did his homework.

"I thought we could go hiking this weekend." Severus said, as Harry did his homework at the dinning room table. "The three of us." Harry looked at him. "The clouds are supposed to clear up and the rain will stop for two days. I thought we could spend it out of the house. "

The look on Harry's face said he didn't want to go out at all but he nodded.

"We'll have to get you outfitted in gear. " Lily beamed clapping her hands together. "The Newtons own the Sporting Good's store we'll go there on Friday." Harry gave her a dead look. "Oh, please, Harry?! I never get to go shopping with you."

"Fine." Harry said finishing his work. "We'll have a ..."Family" outing. "

Severus stilled where he stood. Lily looked worried again. Harry packed up and kissed her on her cheek. "Night, mom. Night..." Harry stood in the doorway to the kitchen nether male was looking at each other but Lily was looking between them frantically. "night."

"Good night, Harry." Severus said, as calmly as he could, "Sleep well."

Harry gave a nod and went up to his room . Severus collapsed into a chair his body shaking. Lily rushed to him.

"We didn't think this through." Severus moaned, "What are we going to do? I'm as glad as you are that he's here but he's a teenager and I'm not his father. What are we supposed to do?"

"You just have to do what I'm doing."

"and what's that?"

"Trying."

Severus chuckled and gently kissed her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Try?

Harry lay in his bed thinking. Try? He'd given up on trying along time ago. Then he'd locked away his feelings then taught himself to quit caring. Maybe he should open up to them but he didn't know how anymore. He cursed himself and fell into a fitful sleep.

He was in a mood when he woke up the next morning but kept his emotions tightly hidden as he ate breakfast then lit up as he drove to school. He parked in the same spot and sat on the hood of his car smoking. He watched the Cullens/Hales arrive. He watched them as they walked toward the school. He could tell that none of them were normal. He breathed smoke through his nose. He really needed to get a better grip. He was wearing his sunglasses again because while his eye was getting better it was still noticeable. His neighbor Bella Swan arrived in an old trunk. Harry hated it on sight.

"Hello, again, Harry." Harry looked at Edward a little startled that the man was talking to him. "You know my dad's a doctor." he cocked an eyebrow. "He could inform you on the dangers of smoking. "

Harry took a long drag then smashed out his smoke in a trash can then blew it out of his mouth.

"I know the dangers." He said, absently, "I'm waiting on something."

"Oh?" Edward asked, his brothers and sisters were watching from behind him. He knew they didn't want him interacting with Harry. "What's that?"

Harry sighed and nodded toward a car speeding into the lot and stopping behind Harry's car. A man got out.

"Master Evans!" A man cried, "Will you please pop your trunk for me? " the man was a butler, "Your father has sent you some books he thinks you would like and that he couldn't send before." Harry rolled his eyes and hit a button on his keychain. The trunk popped up. The Butler began unloading two boxes of neatly packed books. Harry grabbed a few off the top and put all but one in his bag. He shut his trunk and locked the car. He gave the butler a thank you and some money. Telling him to go eat breakfast on him. "You are so kind, Master Evans."

* * *

Harry waved him off.

"Book return." Harry shrugged, as the car peeled out of the lot. " Father better have gotten them all." He opened the book he'd kept out of his bag and began reading as he walked toward class. "The bell is going to read."

"Wow. " Rosalie said, in a whisper only they could hear. "His father really spoils him. He's the eldest of how many?"

"13." Edward answered. "Rumors have it his father is James Potter from the J.K. As in the Lord Potters the last Lords of Scotland. Rumor also has it that Harry is a financial genius and his father didn't like his choices in life. Esme told me."

"Ugh, she smells." Rosalie said pushing them past Bella Swan who seemed to vying for Edward's attention and not wanting it at the same time.

They walked past her Edward going , as if in a trance , to catch up with Harry for their Literature Class. He made sure to get a seat next to Harry who was buried in his book once again hiding his face.

"What are you reading?" Edward asked. He noted Harry subconsciously shifted away from him but showed him the Title of the book. Edward snorted. "Blood & Chocolate? " Harry just shrugged, he'd liked it the first time he'd read it. So why not read it again. Edward frowned he was apparently trying to read Harry but couldn't . "Do you like were wolves?" Harry didn't answer as he turned the page. "Damn..."

Harry finally looked up to see Bella had entered and that once again Edward looked to be in pain. He think he'd already figured out what they were but he needed to prove a few things first. He rolled his eyes at the glares he was getting and quickly hid in his book again.

* * *

"Mr. Evans, would you care to join the class? " The teacher finally called, he had noted the boy was engrossed in the wrong book upon the beginning of class but had figured their discussion would have snapped him out of it. "MR. EVANS!"

"No need to yell I can hear you." Harry said, turning a page. " This is Literature class. I'm reading Literature not that piece of crap you have the rest of the class reading. "

"We are reading The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn."

"I know and it's boring and racist. " Harry said, "I hate that "N" Word and refuse to read anything that has the word in it. I have looked at your book list for this class and most of the books are out dated old fashioned and almost always Raciest. " he turned another page. "I refuse to read them. If you have issue you may speak to my mom or place a call to my Father. Whichever you prefer. " Harry never took his eyes off the page. " Now, if you'll excuse me I'd like to read something that while sappy actually holds my attention for more than three seconds."

Edward was trying not to laugh the rest of the class was going through confused, amused, admiration, irritation, awe and pissed. Harry was told to report to the office. He left the class and went to have a smoke out side while still reading. That was how the School Secretary found him twenty minutes later. She'd been told to expect him but he'd never come so she'd been sent out to find him.

"There you are." she huffed, Harry was so engrossed he didn't react until she lit up beside him then he stood wrinkling his nose. "What's wrong?"

"I hate the smell of your brand." Harry stated, putting his out. "I told the teacher my beliefs. Ania is always saying we need to speak up for what we believe if we ever want to get something done."

"Who is Ania?" she asked.

"My Step-mum."

"I happen to agree with her. " she smiled at Harry. " I'm sure we can get your case heard."

Harry nodded as they headed back in side and to the office.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sighed he stood and Lily and Severus outfitted him for the upcoming hike. Edward and his family were here for some reason and so were other people. Those in town were gossiping again . Harry was finally not hiding his face and everyone could finally see that he had Lily's green eyes.

 _"God, his eyes are amazing!'_ Edward's thoughts hit him and he hid his smirk. _"So green. How the hell did he and his mother get eyes that green? "_

" _I can hear you, Edward."_ Edward stiffened. His family looked at him. Alice smirked. _"Thank you for the compliment. As to your question I have no idea."_

 _"Yes of course sorry. "_ Edward replied, " _I'm coming over to talk to you."_

Sure enough Edward walked over.

"Hello again, Harry." Edward said, smiling at him. "Going hiking this weekend?"

"It's a ..." he glanced at Severus. " "Family." outing." Severus flinched again but Lily put a calming hand on his arm. Her eyes begging him. "It will be the first time I have done such a thing to be honest..."

"Seriously?" Severus suddenly asked, in shocked, then recovered, "Of course, " He scoffed, "Potter would never take his children out like that..."

"My sisters would indeed have fits ." Harry replied, " I can just hear Ana "My dress! My dress! You want me to touch that fish before it's cooked, you want me to eat that fish without proper side dishes!? I have to sleep in the dirt?!" oh she would be having a cow."

Several people were laughing Edward included. He quickly introduced him to Esme.

"Edward wasn't kidding you are a cutie. " Esme said, Harry looked down at the floor hiding his blush.

"Esme!" Edward hissed. "Don't say that!"

His cheeks were tented as well.

"I heard about your little campaign in Literature Class and completely agree with you." Esme told Harry as if Edward hadn't spoken. She saw Severus and Lily looking confused. She quickly explained the situation to them. " I think we should take Harry's concern to the school board. "

"I completely agree." Lily said brightly. She liked this woman. She'd never actually met the Cullens and Hales before. She was holding a shirt up to Harry. "Go try this on, honey."

"No." Harry said, Severus cocked his eye at the teen. "It's not black. "

Severus sighed and fetched the same shirt in black. Harry nodded and went to try it on. When he came out of the changing room he had to model for Lily, Esme, Alice and Rosalie. He swore later that day that they had him try on everything in the store. He finally escaped so he could smoke outside after giving his mother his credit card and practically begging her to use it so that James had to pay for everything. Severus had smirked at him for that. Harry had managed a weak smile.

"I should really get you to talk to my father." Edward said , joining him in leaning against Severus' car. "Smoking isn't good for you."

"I know that." Harry scoffed, he looked at the cigarette in his fingers. "Shit."

* * *

"Oh." Lily blinked, "Harry, dear I didn't know you smoked."

"Bad habit I picked up from Uncle Sirius." Harry replied, and heard Severus scoff only to be elbowed in the ribs by his mother. "I was trying not to get caught at it honestly. I open my window when I smoke at home and have an ash tray that Ashley made for me so that the smell doesn't get on anything. "

"That's very considerate of you, Harry." Severus said, as kindly as he could. "Thank you."

"No problem." Harry shrugged, not looking at the man.

"I keep telling him that he needs to talk to Carlisle but he says he knows the dangers." Edward said, smoothly.

Lily giggled at that. They said their goodbyes and went back to the house and un packed they then packed bags for their camping trip. Harry wasn't looking forward to this at all. He sat in his room playing a game on his T.V. that had online features. For being surrounded by forest they got great internet access and cell service. He had a headset on and would occasionally say something to other people playing the game. He played until someone knocked on his door.

"AFK." He said, pulling his headset off they'd just beat a boss. "Come in. "

Lily entered.

"You need to get to sleep, Harry. We're leaving early Severus already has the car loaded. "

"Alright, " Harry said with a nod. "Night."

"Night, dear."

She left and he pulled his headset back on.

"I'm quitting for tonight, " he told everyone. "Logging off."

He saved and shut everything down before crawling into bed and trying to sleep.

* * *

Harry soon found that he didn't much care for hiking. They'd been hiking higher into the mountains since five o clock in the morning. He could tell he was slowing them down but they didn't complain.

"Do you ..." Severus looked back at Harry. Lily curse her had said she needed to go to the bathroom and had left the alone. "uh...do this often? You and Mum? Do you do this outdoor thing often?"

"Whenever it is sunny and clear we come out here. " Severus replied, he cleared his throat. "Normally, I wouldn't suggest this but since you're so far ahead how about we bring you with us ? To bond... What I mean is I put a lot into education ..."

"I understand. " Harry said, he was itching for a smoke but he'd seen the look in Severus and Lily's eyes when they'd found out he smoked so he'd left them at home. " That would be...what I mean...yeah, okay, sure..." Harry shrugged and leaned against the tree more leaning his head back against it. "Man , would I like a smoke..."

"We are outside." Severus told him cocking his eyebrow. "I'm rather surprised you haven't had one until now. "

"I purposely left them at home." Harry said, absently, "Along with my cell phone and my laptop, my tablet, and any other electronics. "

Severus smirked at him.

"I'm glad you are taking this bonding seriously. "

"I'm only trying."

Severus started so Harry had heard his and Lily's talk and was trying as well. Again he smiled at the boy. He handed Harry a bottle of water and they stood in silence until Lily came back huffing but declaring that she'd found a perfect camping spot in a meadow a little farther up. Severus gave her an irritated look and judging by the huff Harry made he was thinking the same thing she'd left them alone to force them to bond. They began walking again.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward had been stunned to find that Harry was in his meadow camping with his mother and her boyfriend. But he'd sat in a tree and had watched them the whole time they'd camped out then had followed him home to sit in the tree close to Harry's window. The window was open and Harry was messing with his cell. Edward smiled as he listened apparently Harry's siblings and Father had been trying to get a hold of him for the last two days. They were rather pissed that they hadn't been able to.

* * *

"Severus took us camping. " he told his father. " We had a clear in the clouds. It's always raining here. I decided to at least make an attempt to get along with him since he's going to be my step dad."

"WHAT?!" Harry held the cell away from his ear. "SINCE WHEN?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT SNIVILLUS WAS LIVING IN THE SAME HOUSE AS YOU?!"

"it's none of your business. " Harry replied. "He's okay, really. I don't know why you complain about him so much. He takes really good care of mother..."

"I WANT YOU TO COME HOME NOW!" James bellowed, "I DON'T WANT YOU AROUND SNIVILLUS!"

"I am home, Father." Harry said, "This is my home now and I like it. I..." Harry bit his lip then lied to his father. " I even have a boyfriend."

"That was fast." James said tightly. "You haven't been there that long."

"He's very hot and very kind. His siblings are great too. Alice , one of his sisters reminds me so much of Luna from school only not as eccentric and out there. She's so nice and sweet. My boyfriend's name is Edward and he's amazing."

Outside in the tree Edward smiled to himself so Harry wanted to be his boyfriend . He'd just have to make that happen. He watched Harry with a smirk on his face. Harry was telling James about the camping trip. When Harry finally hung up he looked out his window to see Edward. He opened his window and motioned Edward in.

"How long have you been out there?"

"Long enough." Edward replied, he reached up to cup Harry's cheek but then sighed and pulled his hand back. But Harry caught it in his own. Edward stiffened. "So you knew a girl like Alice?"

"I knew it." Harry breathed, "You're a vampire aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." Edward stared at Harry. "That doesn't upset you?"

"Why would it?" Harry wondered, he leaned forward and rested his forehead against Edward's shoulder. "Edward, ...I'm really tired but don't want you to leave..."

"I'll stay with you. " Edward said , finally he noted Harry was in nothing but a tiny black pair of boxers . He lay Harry down. "I'll stay right here. "

"My mom checks on me every night..." Harry mumbled as he curled into Edward's side. "Don't let her see you..."

"She wont."

Harry drifted off to sleep. He felt so hot like his blood was bubbling in his body. This was like no fever he'd ever had before. It felt nice being against Edward. He was so icey to the touch. He swore he heard Edward talking and assumed that he was talking on his cell to his family.

* * *

Edward was worried. Harry's temperature had gotten pretty high he had no choice but to reveal he was there. He dressed Harry in a bigger pair of boxers and a tan top then carried him downstairs.

"I'm sorry, I snuck in the window because Harry called me over and it was late. I swear we didn't do anything and I was about to leave when he collapsed. He's burning up. I called my father he has agreed to meet us at the hospital. "

Severus did not look happy that Edward had snuck in.

"There is no need. " He replied, "We were expecting something like this."

"What?" Edward asked, "Please he's burning up."

"It's alright. " Lily told Edward softly. "My family is all born with special gifts. We are born showing some but when we reach a certain age our Majority we come into our real power. We are Ethereals . Harry is old enough for his Majority. "

"I am of Ethereal blood as well . " Severus replied, "That is how I know of you and your family. "

Lily gave a smile.

"We both do. We don't care though so don't worry. " Edward nodded, and carried back to his bed. "He'll be weak for awhile but the fever shall break by morning. Keep a cloth on his head and try to get him to drink some though. "

* * *

Harry woke with a pounding headache . But blushed when he saw he was laying with Edward who was reading one of his many books. So Edward had really spent the night? He moved off of the bed. Edward caught him as he almost lost his balance.

"It's okay. " Edward said, to him whispering in his ear. Harry blushed and got a chuckle in return. "Maybe you should stay home today. "

Harry shook his head. He actually wanted to go to school. He wanted to see Alice, and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmet. He didn't know why but he wanted to. He felt more than saw Edward smile and knew that his shields weren't up and Edward could hear his thoughts. He was so weak though he just couldn't bring himself to put his shields up. He pushed away from Edward and went to take a quick shower and dress. He then returned to Edward's side. Edward had packed his, Harry's Backpack, and helped him downstairs so that he, Harry could eat breakfast. Edward had explained that he'd been scared last night when Harry's fever had gotten bad and had gone downstairs to ask them to take him to the hospital. Edward then drove Harry to school in Harry's car. Everyone stared as Edward wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and carried his bag.


	6. Chapter 6

"HARRY!" Harry blinked suddenly his arms were full of Alice. He smiled into her neck . He could see Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie behind her. Being around them and Edward just made him feel happy. Alice let go of him. "How was your camping trip did you enjoy it?"

"It was an interesting experience." Harry told her. "How was your weekend?"

"Oh, it was great!" She cheered then beamed brightly again. "Oooooooo, someone's really pissed. "

"Huh?" Harry asked, then spotted a fuming Bella. "Oh, her right. I forgot about her. So...I was thinking of going shopping this weekend want to come with me? You and Rosalie ?"

"I'd love to." Rosalie said softly. "Thank you for the invitation. Though you don't strike me as one to like shopping."

"I don't normally." Harry explained, "But my father made me mad and he's still paying the credit card bill so..."

That had them all laughing. They chatted on the way into the school. Then went there different ways to class. Harry thought he was lucky because he and Edward had every class together. Edward's arm didn't leave his waist once and Harry could feel the strength in it it was literally holding him up so he didn't collapse . They made it to class and took their seats. They sat next to each other in every class as well.

"Feeling better yet?" Edward asked, Harry shook his head and wouldn't make eye contact. He felt Edward smile. Harry blushed. He'd been thinking that he already missed his arm around his waist. "well, then..." he slid his arm back around Harry's waist. Harry blushed worse. He guessed he was lucky that the desks were tables big enough for two. " We are getting stared at."

"I don't like people's attention on me." Harry told the man holding him.

"Then you shouldn't have become my boyfriend. " Edward said making sure the whole class heard him. Harry glanced at him. Edward lowered his voice and spoke close to his ear. " I heard what you told your father and I'd be glad to be your boyfriend. I was going to wait and ask you in a few months. "

Harry nodded and class began. He stared out the window it was raining again. He absently leaned into Edward. His thoughts drifting.

* * *

It was finally lunch and Alice happily waved them over to the table where their family always sat.

"Our shopping trip is going to have to wait. " she told Harry. "Your father is coming this weekend and staying in that new Hotel he's booked like every room in the place. He's going to try and convince you to go home with him. "

Harry huffed and pulled out his phone.

"What's that Hotel's name?" Harry asked.

"Bears Inn." Emmet said, "Why?"

"I'm telling one of my people to buy it."

"You have people?" Jasper said with a smirk.

"I've been independent from my father for over a year now so I got some people working for me. "

"Why are you buying the Inn?" Rosalie asked, "Eat your lunch."

"I'm buying it because I've heard of it and it's a high class place. This time of year all the other Hotels are booked. This will be the only place open. I'm going to make sure they can't stay there. They'll have to stay in Portland. That'll really piss him off. Ania hates to travel and she's with child again and gets really cranky when he is and lets not even start on my brother's and sisters. He'll be at his wit's end before he even gets here. "

They all laughed.

* * *

Harry spent most of his time split between Lily/Severus and Edward/his family. Lily and Severus were not happy about James coming but readied everything to put their best foot forward for when it happened. The weekend arrived quickly.

Harry was playing a game on one of his consuls with Emmet when James and his family arrived. He was also sitting in Edward's lap. Jasper was playing as well and Alice had the forth controller with Rosalie and her working together. They were playing Mario Cart Racing. Esme and Carlisle were talking with Severus and Lily when the bell rang Lily quickly went and returned with everyone. James looked annoyed.

"Trigger the banana peel. " Rosalie was saying. "Come on , Alice, Jasper is too close! He's going to pass us!"

"That's not Jasper it's me." Harry said, "and I've already lapped you Once." He sped past. "Two times. "

"Ugh!" Rosalie cried, "How is that possible?"

"You drive like a blind grandmother." Harry replied, "You're all over the road. "

"we've never played this game before."

"I want one of these. " Emmet whooped as he sent a shell at the girls. "HEY!"

He'd ran over the banana peel.

"BROTHER!"

Harry tilted his head back to the side to see everyone.

"Hey, guys , I'll greet you when the race is over."

"It's as good as." Edward chuckled, "You and Emmet are so far ahead it doesn't matter. "

Jasper was in last because he didn't want to beat Alice.

"You drive really slow." One of Harry's brothers told him. " Why?"

"Because I don't want to upset Alice by beating her." Jasper said putting his controller down Harry and Emmet had finished the race. "I'm Jasper. "

"Hi!" Alice cheered, "I'm Alice!"

"Rosalie." Rosalie said,

"I'm Emmet."

"Hello." Edward said, stiffly, "I'm Edward. "

"That's Esme and Carlisle." Harry said standing up. "Edward is my boyfriend. "

"Why are all the good looking one's gay?" Ana huffed. Then through herself on Harry. "BROTHER!"

With that Harry was surrounded by loud talking children. They were pushing at each other trying to hug Harry. Harry smiled lightly and hugged each of them in turn. He then lined them up and asked them to stand still.

"Okay everyone. " he told everyone in the room. " This is Ana, Jamie, Susan, Megan, Soul , Star, Lana, Beth, Taylor, Nick, Chell, and Ash. " he had lined them up by age Ashley was only two and sucking her thumb. She held her arms up to Harry in a silent demand. He swept her into his arms and kissed her curly black hair. All his siblings had black hair. Mostly all curly. They also all had almond brown eyes like their father. Harry's hair was straight and he had green eyes but he still fit in. Ashley hugged his neck her blankey in the hand whose thumb was currently not in her mouth. "I've missed you guys."

"Then come home." Ana demanded.

"No." Harry said simply walking over to once again sit in Edward's lap. Edward held the two of them and smiled wistfully love and want in his eyes. Harry was smiling at the girl in his arms as well. The Cullen/Hale family left before dinner was served. Lily, Esme, Rosalie and Alice had worked most of the day cooking and throwing the guys out whenever they came in. The guys had played video games, and had lunch at the cafe. Everyone had heard that Harry's family from the U. K. was coming and had wanted to ask questions but no one ever approached him because of who he was with.

"Isn't that boy a little too old for you?" James asked.

"He's 16 I'm 16. " Harry shrugged, "Not at all. And before you say anything they aren't really related, Esme and Carlisle adopted them so it's okay that the others are together. " He ate some pasta. " I wont be available tomorrow. "

"Why not?! " James demanded. "We came all the way here the least you can do is make time for us!"

"I could. " Harry drawled, "But I wont. " His siblings stared at him in shock. "I already have plans. I was going to invite my brothers and sisters along but if you'd rather..."

"Where are we going?" Star asked.

"I was invited to go to La Push with some kids from school. " Harry informed. "The clouds are going to clear up but it's still going to be a little chilly but we are going. "

"Oh, wow!" Ana breathed. " I have to buy a new suit."

"remember I said it's still going to be chilly." Harry said, "You four adults can talk and I can spend some time with my siblings. Bella's driving us. She has that old truck. My car just wont fit everyone. I doubt her truck can but we'll make do."

"I'll rent a van big enough." James scoffed. "I saw that piece of junk when we pulled up. I will not have my children in it. "

"Very well. " Harry said, blandly. "Rest up tonight guys." He gave his siblings a small smile.

"Yay!" Chell cheered , "We get meet brother's friends. "

"Not exactly my friends. " Harry scoffed, "Just some kids from school. I really can't stand them but Mom says I need to get out of the house and socialize more. "

"Will that boy be there?" James ground out.

"If you are speaking of Edward then no." Harry said, "His family had already agreed to go hiking and camping tomorrow. Pity ."

"Ugh, camping?" Ana shivered. "Father says that you were forced to do that."

"I wasn't forced." Harry corrected, "i went of my own free will and it wasn't that bad. "

* * *

Harry sighed falling on to his bed he was worn out. He smiled and curled up when he was suddenly in Edward's arms. He didn't care how long Edward had been here or how much he might have heard he was just grateful for him being there. He drifted asleep without even changing out of his clothes .


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was up early the next morning and packing what he would be taking to the beach with him. Edward was apologizing for not being able to go with and explained it was because of a treaty set up by his family and the Indians and that the elders of the clan knew what they were. Harry insisted it was okay and quickly made his way down to breakfast by the time they were done Bella was knocking.

"Come in." Harry said, when he answered the door. She came in. "It'll just be a few moments my siblings are coming with us. Father said he'd be renting a van so we'll all fit. Don't worry I'll drive you instead of you driving me."

"Okay." Bella said a little shocked, She'd wanted to get Harry alone to drill him on Edward. But oh well maybe she'd just sneak up to the rez and see Jacob. "No problem."

"You know I thought I some some Indians from the rez come over the other day..." Harry said.

"Oh, that was Billy Black he's an old friend of my fathers and his youngest son Jacob Black. " Bella said, they were at the dinning room table drinking coca. " Billy was visiting Charlie and his flat screen for a football game..."

"U.K. football or American football?" Harry asked. He could have sworn he heard Severus snort in laughter.

"American." Bella laughed, she suddenly jumped at a loud noise. "Sounds like your siblings are here."

Sure enough there was insistent knocking on the door.

"We'd better go then." Harry said, grabbing his bag as he stood they were soon outside and Bella was gaping as the children all vied for Harry's attention. "Sorry, about them. " he told Bella who was half hidden behind him in some symbolance of protection. "Okay, guys!" he called, "Get back in the van we have to go!" They all darted back toward the van, like those Sunday school vans they send to get kids on Sundays, he and Bella quickly joined them. "Ana, Bella gets front seat. She's the guest and will go crazy if she has to sit with all of them. "

Ana sighed but climbed into the back misplacing several brothers and sisters who scrambled to find other seats.

* * *

Bella was almost crazy by the time they got to the beach .

"Hey, guys." Bella called, when they got out. " Harry brought his siblings. " it was a warning .

Harry opened the door and unleashed hell on the beach. He was soon running after Ash as she ran toward the water wearing a pink neck to toe surfing outfit.

"No, No, Ash!" he cried, "The water's too cold!" sure enough Ash shrieked and ran right into his waiting arms. Harry scooped her up and ran around trying to wrangle the others. He was relieved to find that Ana had half of them back at the van and was wrapping them in blankets she'd thought be bring. He walked up out of breath. "I warned you all that it would still be cold. "

"You did." Ana concurred with a nod. " What do you guys do in the Summer? I mean it's March it should be getting warm here shouldn't it?"

That got chuckles from everyone. Harry rolled his eyes. She really wasn't that smart. He shrugged her off.

"We have company." he said, everyone looked at him confused.

"Brother." Ana hissed, "You're not supposed to do that."

"We have company." Harry repeated and pointed everyone looked to see some of the Indians walking toward them. "Isn't that your friend, Jacob Black, Bella?"

"JACOB!" Bella called and waved him over. He was grinning when he arrived.

He looked to be Ana's age. Maybe a year older. A scan of his thought's showed he was 15. Ana was enthralled all of Harry's siblings were they'd never seen people with this color of skin before.

"Unle pafoot name Bwack." Chell said, "famy?"

"Our godfather's name is Sirius Black." Harry translated for everyone. she is asking if you are related. We are from the U.K. "

"maybe." Jacob said, then shrugged, "I don't know much about my family outside of the Tribe. I'll ask my dad."

"Otay." Chell said, angelically. "I Chell."

"Jacob." Jacob chuckled and shook her hand. He kissed the back of it which made her giggle. "Nice to meet you."

Ana was enthralled because she thought Jacob was hot.

* * *

Harry listened into Jacob tell Bella about the 'Cold Ones' he had to warn Edward that Bella was on to them.

Finally, it was time to go home. Harry was tired of his siblings. They were just so exhausting. They heard yelling as soon as they opened the door to the house. It sounded as if James and Severus were in a fight .

"What's going on ?" Harry demanded entering the living room. Both men quit yelling. "Well?"

"Harry!" Lily beamed, "Did you enjoy your trip to the beach?"

"No I didn't." Harry exclaimed. "It was cold, and wet, and had way too many people." Bella was nodding next to him. She'd gotten pushed in by the hyperactive siblings and hadn't been able to break free from the horde to head to her own house. "I got to meet some Indians though so that was cool . Now what is going on?!"

"I was just telling Lily and Snivillus you'll be coming home with me." James said, that earned cheers and happy thoughts of Bella and Edward in positions that made Harry want to kill her from Bella. "now pack your bags."

"I wont!" Harry stated coldly. His siblings gave him sad eyes. " I'm staying here and that's all there is to it! I like living here! I'm not leaving and if that's what you've come to try to do then you can just go home because it's not happening! Also you're rather selfish to bring my siblings here and then fly back and expect them to attend classes the next day! Get out and don't come back! "

Harry was fuming his eyes were almost burning with rage. His body was shaking. Lily rushed Bella from the house with a thank you for taking Harry to the beach and bringing him home but they had a family issue to work on right now.

When Lily turned around it was too late . Harry had created a fire and it was spreading.

* * *

When Harry woke up he was in the hospital. He moaned alerting a doctor across the room he was awake. The man told him in his head that he was Carlisle Cullen and that he would be over in a moment to take care of him. Harry tried to get his shields in place but couldn't . His head was pounding. What the hell had happened? He couldn't remember. The last thing he remembered was getting mad at his father.


	8. Chapter 8

"and here's Harry." Carlisle said, with a bright smile. "You are quiet the topic around my house. "

"Edward." Harry said, weakly.

"That's right, Harry, Edward is my son."

"No. Have to talk to Edward important." Harry hissed, pain shooting through him. He motioned him down and talked lowly . "Bella knows what you are. She's going to confront Edward. "

"Thank you, Harry. " Carlisle said standing up. "I'll call Edward and tell him."

"No need I'm here." Edward bent over Harry and kissed his forehead. "How'd she figure it out?"

"Jacob Black."

"Of course." Edward sat on the bed next to Harry only for the teen to sigh in relief when he took his hand.

"Your brothers , sisters, Father, Step-mother , Mother and Severus are all fine." Carlisle told Harry. "Everyone got out of the house ."

"Good." Harry breathed, "I got mad but then it all goes black."

"Your Ethereal powers really came on line." Carlisle said, "You'll be fine. you just need to rest. They got the fire put out quickly and not much was lost. " he then smirked. "Now about this smoking of yours."

"Oh, come on I'm working on quitting." Carlisle laughed at that.

"That's very good. " He chuckled. He messed up Harry's hair. "I'll tell your family you're ready to have company."

"Just mom and Severus." Harry breathed moving closer to Edward. He was burning up and Edward was so cool to the touch. "No one else."

Carlisle nodded and left the boys alone. Edward moved Harry so that he was leaning against him and he was holding the teen. Harry's eyes slid shut.

* * *

Lily and Severus rushed to Harry's side to find him clinging to Edward in his sleep. Lily smiled lovingly at her son almost in tears she hadn't thought Harry's power would manifest this early.

"Is he awake?" Severus asked, in his mind Harry and Edward were getting too close way too fast. "Why is he laying like that?"

"He is hot." Edward said, "I am cold." he held his hand out and they both touched it agreeing that he was indeed cold. "Harry, my little one, your mother and Severus are here."

Lily beamed at the term of endearment .

'They are really getting too close too fast.' Severus thought to himself. 'I want Harry to be happy but at the same time I don't want him to rush into things...I guess this is what it means to be a father. Yet' I hardly know the boy.'

Harry opened his eyes to the thoughts. He could hear his mother planning a wedding in her head, and Sev's thoughts about being his father , he could hear Carlisle teasing Edward by thought and Edward trying to calm him with his thoughts.

"Mama?" He asked weakly, "Dad?" he mumbled Severus stiffened when Harry's hand took hold of his shirt. Lily's thoughts caused both Harry and Edward to flinch as she was celebrating loudly in her head. "Mama?"

"I'm here, honey." she soothed her baby. "I sent those awful people home. They wont hurt you anymore." Harry gave her a weak smile. "You're power is fire. Each Ethereal has an element and yours is fire. Mine is water. Severus' is wind. Even though our elements do not match we can still train you to control yours. We need to know if you had any powers before this happened though?"

Harry was too weak to answer.

"He can read my minds, hear thoughts, block them." Edward supplied, "Though he's been having trouble blocking them since his fever first started. He hears everything now and says that his range is increasing. He also says he wants to kill Bella for what she's been thinking about her and me. My gift that I got when changed is that I can also hear thoughts but I cannot block mine out like Harry can."

"Now, Harry, killing is against our nature." Lily cooed at her son, " Or Severus would have killed James and Sirius a long time ago."

Harry gave a weak smile.

"Don't blame him." He murmured causing Severus to smile even though he was in deep shock over Harry calling him dad.

They talked a little more before leaving Harry to rest. Edward of course stayed he was the only thing keeping Harry's fever from climbing any higher.

* * *

Harry was allowed to go home a week later. Though was on bed rest. The official story was that he was hurt in the fire. The firemen had had to get him out last after all and only with Lily and Severus' help. Lily had started putting out the fire as fast as she could with her water powers while Severus had saved everyone else.

Harry hadn't been harmed by the fire because he couldn't be harmed by fire but no one out side Lily , Severus Edward, the cullens and Hales, knew this fact.

Harry's training began with making small fires and controlling them or holding flames in his hands.

Finally, after another week he was allowed to go back to school. Edward had picked him up and driven them there. People watched as Edward walked with his arm around Harry's waist pulling Harry to his side firmly but making sure not to hurt him.

"Everyone's staring." Harry mumbled blushing.

"I don't care." Edward beamed at him. "You're mine and I want everyone to know it." he smirked at the lust that hit his nose from Harry. " Why don't you ever look people in the eye?"

"I learned at a very young age not to." Harry replied, as they walked down the halls toward their first class. "My dad and Ania hated my eyes because they are like my moms and when I was younger I needed eye contact to activate my ability. As I got older and learned that looking into peoples eyes only causes pain in one form or another my ability grew into what it is today. "

"I just want to hurt your father and that vile woman now." Edward sighed. "How dare they do that to you! I love your eyes. Of course I don't know if I'd be able to control myself if I saw them all the time." He flirted. He watched Harry blush crimson and a fresh wave of lust hit him and smirked.

"I'll work on it." Harry swore. "But you better behave yourself. Your kind don't do that well against fire."

Edward laughed loudly at that. They had just reached class and took their seats.


End file.
